


I'm ready

by Kindred



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Luke Alvez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Spencer Reid, Werewolf Luke Alvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “No, I decide I won’t take them. That is okay, isn’t it? You always said you wanted pups?” Spencer smiled as he bites his bottom lip,“I do want pups, but you…”“I’m ready now.”





	I'm ready

Luke had his eyes closed and let out a sigh, his hand moved through the mop of soft brown hair “Spencer.” He whispered as the younger man took his cock into his mouth. Spencer hummed around the thick organ as he slid his mouth down until he hit the base “Fuck.” Luke growled as the omega started too pulled up slowly dragging his tongue and teeth over the sensitive skin. He watched as rich warm eyes look up at him as he starts to bob his head up and down.

Spencer smiled around his cock as he carried on sucking his cock; his hands were behind his back tied loosely with a tie so he could pull them free whenever he wants. For cases like this, they both need moments like this, where Luke could go full alpha werewolf on the only unmated omega on the team, and this is what Spencer’s needs a strong alpha to help him forget about the monsters that lurk in the daylight as well as shadows. But that changed quickly when Luke become Reid’s saving grace while he was a prison; Luke may not have been there but he made it clear to every inmate there that this omega was off limits. Growling Luke moved his had moved his hand down the omega’s chin and pulled him off his cock as his amber eyes flashed down at the younger male. “What’s wrong alpha?” Spencer whispered  
“As sweet as your mouth is, I want to feel you around my knot,” Spencer whined as he nuzzled his alpha’s thigh.  
“I want you to knot over and over again until my belly is swollen with your pups.” He begged, growling again Luke pulled Spencer roughly by his hair and kissed.

Moaning into the kiss Spencer let his alpha deepen the kiss and pull him up onto the bed and pressed him down onto the cool sheets. He moved his hands to his thighs and moved them down slowly as he parted them “Please.” Spencer whimpered as he pressed his legs wider. Luke growled as he pushed his cock into the slick covered hole of the omega and pressed forward. Spencer’s thighs started to shake and he let out a moan as he threw his head back as he felt the alpha slide into him. “Yes!” He gasped “Alpha more!” He begged as Luke growled his nails changing into claws and scratching the pale quivering legs. Luke buried his face into Spencer’s shoulders as he started to rut into him as he listens to Reid moans and whimpers as he pulls his cock almost all the way out and then slams himself back into him.

Building up speed until he was pounding into Spencer his hand creeps up to the omega’s face as he starts to moan louder. Their hotel room had thin walls and the last thing they need is the whole of the team to hear them. Luke growled as his mouth latched onto Spencer’s throat that tilted his head and offered it up to him. “Mine.” The werewolf growled as he kept slamming into him as Spencer screamed in his hand. For most of the night, Luke will fuck Spencer filling him with his cum until both are satisfied, achy and worn out, Spencer gasped and arched his back as he felt the alpha’s cock batter the bundle nerves making him gasp and see stairs. 

He could feel the felt the alpha’s knot start to swell and form. “Luke.” He whimpered behind his hand as he felt the knot push into him and lock them together. Spencer let out a loud cry as he felt his whole body stiffen as he came between their stomachs. The alpha keeps rocking his hips into him feeling his omega’s body tighten around his cock making him snarl as he bites down on the long slender throat that is already marred by his mark. Spencer whined as he felt his alpha cum inside of him as he started to rock gently into him pushing his cum deeper into his omega. Pulling his teeth free from Spencer’s throat and licked any blood that oozed lazily from the wound.

Removing his hand away from Reid’s mouth Luke looked down at him and smiled as he saw the dazed looked in the omega’s eyes. “Hey, you okay?” He asked as he ran his fingers through the soft brown locks. Blinking up at man Spencer smiled back and nodded as Luke slide his hands down the younger man’s side and helped to free his hands from behind his back.   
“That was intense.” He swallowed   
“Ummm it was different.” He told him as he kept running his fingers through Spencer’s hair. “Did you bring your pills?” The alpha asked, Spencer, tilted his head as he looked up at the wolf and raised his hand to touch his face, as he sees the sadness in his eyes.  
“No.” He whispered Luke looked up at him with wide eyes  
“N-No?” The wolf asked, with a confused puppy look.  
“No, I decide I won’t take them. That is okay, isn’t it? You always said you wanted pups?” Spencer smiled as he bites his bottom lip,   
“I do want pups, but you…”  
“I’m ready now.”


End file.
